Smile for Me
by ange-zz
Summary: [ONESHOT] SayaSolomon. Post episode 43. Solomon's POV: His Confession.


**Disclaimer:** Blood+ does not belong to me. Sad, isn't it.

**Smile for Me**

They see me as a handsome young gentleman with an optimistic future as the CEO of Cinq Flèches Group. With such a recognized status and unbelievable wealth, countless doors of opportunity are unveiled, wielding a path to a success far beyond one's imaginations and dreams. What more can one dream for?

Power. To be one step higher than the rest, to gain unlimited amounts of strength to inflict enough apprehension to those below that it becomes admiration. To achieve such supremacy in which no one else can surpass, to be incomparable to the rest, to be like a god… that is what one desires. Surely, there's nothing more for one to wish for.

As the CEO of Cinq Flèches Group, I am laden with an infinite amount of riches. Wealth is the least of my worries.

As a Chevalier to Diva's blood, I am granted immortality and strength that surpasses that of innumerable Chiropterans.

As the only remaining family to my Brother, I respect his judgments and insights to defeat _her_. It is she, born with the blood that is equivalent to toxic to those who are doused with Diva's blood. It is she, a threat to our Chiropteran society though one herself. It is she, whom we must kill.

However, as Solomon Goldsmith, it is she whom I love most and want to be with forever.

Though the blood of Diva continues to pulsate through my body, the will to protect her no longer remains. I had decided what I wanted the moment I went against Brother's plans and lost my position as the CEO, when I apologized to Diva and was dismissed of my duty as her Chevalier. They say to love is to sacrifice; I feel no regret.

To have her stand before me in the midst of the night in New York, with only the city lights illuminating a fair glow bright enough to mark the contours on her delicate appearance, I feel absolutely no regret at all. A breeze of refreshing night air gently brushes past the vast and empty top of the edifice, whistling through the distance between our bodies. The simplistic white dress she donned looks remarkably gorgeous on her frame as the wind whirls her dress about. Her hair wavers over her excruciatingly beautiful crimson eyes, which continues to stare intently back into my own. Beyond the depths of those eyes, I sense her disbelief, her doubt, her confusion. Steadily pacing towards the traumatized girl while never letting my eyes off her, I close up the space between us.

"Saya…" I lower my voice to a minimal whisper that's light enough even for the winds to carry the words through the darkness of the city, while carefully brushing away the traces of hair that partially covered her brilliant eyes and tucked it neatly behind her right ear. "Why won't you believe me when I'm speaking only of the truth? I am no longer Diva's Chevalier; I am in no way trying to trick or force you to join with Diva…"

"Why?" Though her voice shows frailty, her eyes continue to burn like those of a warrior. "Why are you doing all this?"

A smile is my response, for I too had asked the same question before I figured out the answer. I love her. What more can I say? I am ready to give up everything to be with her; I am willing to do anything to be her source of happiness and be the one to make her smile. Time may have elapsed, but that will not stop me from fulfilling her first dream: to travel the world. Together, we will explore the different wonders of the world, discover things as simple as a sunset and take in its beauty as its colours silently melt into the ocean waters, mixing together the warmth and coolness of the two. There is a future awaiting us. "Because—" With a flutter of her eyes, the burning passion quickly disappears as she slowly collapses. Speedily, I let my arms stretch out to catch her descending profile. As she lies within close proximity to my chest, I realize that her time of sleep is coming soon. "Because I fell in love with you."

A slight gasp is heard, accompanying a pair of shocked eyes. I smile and continue. "I was attracted to you that very instant I saw you in the ballroom. From then on, I knew I was different. Saya… Our differences are the least of our worries. I no longer serve under Diva's orders. Command me, I'm yours."

She hesitantly looks the other way as she struggles to stand back up, breaking away from my hold. As I help her stabilize herself on the cold cement floor, she whispers enough for the words to ring clearly through my ears. "My only wish is to kill Diva!"

Those eyes. They continue to blaze with such anxiety, as if searching for an answer within my eyes, as her words echo within me. After a few seconds with no response, she turns around and just as she does so, I grab her arm gently and spin her around towards me, holding her shoulders in place with my hands. My eyes slide into darkness as they open to meet with the same pair of glowing crimson orbs. "My wish is your wish. If it means that we can live together, I will kill Diva. When this is over…"

She turns away as soon as she hears my words, her attentiveness disappearing and an unreadable expression replacing it. Reluctantly, I raise my hands off of her shoulders and with one hand, gently brush against her cheek to her ear. Lowering my mouth to her ear, I let out a whisper, "I will be waiting, Saya." With a turn the opposite way from the fair lady, I head back into the lounge. I hear footsteps shadowing my own.

Before I can enter between the glass thresholds of the doors, she spoke, her voice closer than I thought it would be, "Why are you doing this… This is my fight." Still facing the lounge, I tilted my head to the right and shot a glimpse at her face. "I was born to kill Diva, and I was destined to accomplish that alone. So…

"I don't need your help!" With that, she brushes past me and without thinking, I pull her back towards me and kiss her.

As I gently loosen my grip on her, I murmur against her lips, "You are never alone. I will always stay by your side. I'm yours, remember?"

Feeling a slight curve upwards against my own lips, my eyes gradually open.

Saya is smiling.


End file.
